


Mages Don't Run

by gryffindorsqueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorsqueen/pseuds/gryffindorsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen offered to take Astrid Trevelyan out for a run. Excited at the prospect of seeing a sweaty, potentially shirtless Cullen, she agreed. The last thing she expected was for him to make good on the offer.</p><p>Established relationship, so expect plenty of teasing and playfulness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mages Don't Run

"Culleeeeen." Astrid whined, slowing to a weary trudge as she reached the top of the hill. She doubled up, panting. "Can we stop?"

Cullen chuckled, his gaze flitting between her and the view. "I can't believe you need a break already."

She straightened up and glared, her cheeks red. "I grew up in the Circle! Physical exercise was hard to come by."

He unhooked a water-skin from his belt and handed it to her. "I know. But you've been all across Thedas."

She spluttered. " _Walking!_ Walking across Thedas. Running is another matter entirely."

He grinned, reaching forward to tuck a lock of red hair behind her ear. She leaned into his touch a little, relishing the relative coolness of his hand.

"Come on." He said, taking the water-skin off her and hooking it back on his belt. "Let's get going."

"Culleeeeen!" She whined again. "I can't! My leg hurts!"

He grumbled but there was still a small smile on his face. "That's because you didn't stretch, like I told you to. Lie down on your back."

Astrid perked up at that, suddenly full of energy. "Oh!" She raised an eyebrow and did as he asked, settling into the short grass. "If I knew _this_ was what you had planned, I would have been a lot more enthusiastic."

He shook his head, still grinning. "You are incorrigible. Here. Give me your leg."

She stuck her leg up in the air and he held her ankle in his large hand. He slowly stroked down her calf, easing the tight, sore muscle. She wiggled beneath him, fluttering her eyelashes and moaning seductively.

"Oh, Commander! That feels soooo good! You have magical hands!"

He sighed, letting her leg drop to the floor. "You minx. I bet your leg doesn't hurt at all."

"It does!" She cried, sitting up. "And no wonder...making me run all this way!"

He snorted. "All this way? I can still see the main gate from here!"

There was a pause and then she started chuckling. He grinned, helping her to her feet. But when she stood, she still didn't let go of his hand. She brushed her thumb over the back of his hand, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she moved closer to him, her breasts brushing against his chest.

"You know, we've never had sex outside."

His eyebrows shot up, a smirk tugging at his lips. "My lady, you cannot imagine that I would... _disgrace_ you in such a way."

She giggled, leaning up for a kiss. "Oh, my dear Commander! I would _love_ you to disgrace me."

Something like a growl rumbled in his throat and he leaned down to capture her lips in a hot kiss. She moaned into his mouth, pressing her body against his and running her hands over his broad, armour-free shoulders. His hands roamed over her body; in her hair, down her back, giving her backside a firm squeeze, cupping her face...

Then suddenly, he pulled back.

"Ah, ah! I know what you're doing. You're just distracting me, hoping I'll drag you back to Skyhold and have my wicked way with you instead of taking you running."

She smoothed the light cotton shirt over his firm chest, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"And...that's what you're going to do...?"

"No."

She pouted. "Culleeeeeen!"

He shook his head. "Don't start that. You wanted to run, so here we are."

"I didn't _want_ to run!"

"Then why did you take up my offer?"

"I just wanted to see you all sweaty."

He chuckled, then lowered his voice when he spoke. "Well, if you want to see me sweaty, you'll have run a lot further."

She whined. "Can't you just go for a run while I wait here under a parasol with some snacks and a cool ale?"

He sighed, looking exasperated. "Astrid, what can I do to get you to run with me?"

She looked up at him with big, green eyes. "Could you run with your shirt off?"

He spluttered. "There are Inquisition soldiers on the path! I can't run past them half naked! I'm their Commander!"

"So?"

"No."

"Then nothing." She huffed, crossing her arms. "You can't do anything to convince me. Running is a complete waste of time."

He eyed her, obviously thinking. Then suddenly he was smirking, a slight pinkness to his cheeks.

"Alright - "

"You'll run shirtless?" She perked up again.

"No!"

"Urgh!"

"But I want to make a compromise."

She eyed him suspiciously, her chin raised in defiance. "I'm listening."

"Why don't we walk until we find an even straight to run on? And then, perhaps, we could get off the path and...find some comfortable, shady, _secluded_ spot to... _relax._ "

She stared at him, his meaning taking a while to sink in. "Seriously?!"

He shrugged, looking rather smug that he had surprised her. "I have heard it's the best exercise."

She giggled again, her hip bumping against his as they walked. "Well, it's certainly the most enjoyable."

* * *

The first thing they saw when they had crossed the bridge back to Skyhold was Dorian, reclining in a wooden chair with a platter of fruit and a book.

"Ah!" He cried when he saw them. "The wanderers return! You're both looking delightfully red and sweaty. Good run, I trust?"

"Er, yes." Cullen confirmed after clearing his throat. "Very good...running."

"Yes!" Astrid said, trying not to look at him. "Lots and lots of running. We should, er..."

"Take a bath." Cullen said quickly.

"Mmmhmm." She agreed, grabbing Cullen's hand and practically dragging him to her quarters. "We'll see you later, Dorian!"

He raised an eyebrow, rather confused, as his friends rushed off. Then he noticed that there was a large collection of twigs and leaves in the back of Astrid's hair, the back of her shirt was rumpled and Cullen had a patch of mud on each knee. Dorian chuckled to himself, popping a berry in his mouth and turning back to his book.

"Ha! Running indeed!"


End file.
